musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Old Paul
by MC Paul Barman (spoken) Man, I remember Freezy Freakies, Trying to do illustrations for cheezy weeklies. Everything was peachy-keen until I developed that Nietzsche spleen. I'm gonna take a lack-a-daisical ride on my back-in-the-day-cycle. (sung/rapped) Old Paul gave rap a cold call The caucazoid had the whole block annoyed. It took big, gilded gold balls To smile at terror, at trial and error. High school was horse crap The format was a forced nap Without the floor mat. (Oh yeah!) It's pure and simple edutainment Rap needed an S.G. Paul B. so I became it, At a faster pace, left the past erased. Met Master Ace just south of Astor Place If it's not hip-hop is it the opposite? Rap is scary, perhaps I'll go pop (a zit), Or bust a cap(illary). But I'm not a square, I'm the monolith, The guy your girl got in the sauna with. Yet completely alone in the hairiest industry known Besides the mafia. My beeper fell off of the belt loop Under the train. I destroyed my cell phone Because I self own. Old Paul gave rap a cold call. The caucazoid had the whole block annoyed. It took big, gilded gold balls To smile at terror, at trial and error. People repping clones accused me of using rap as a stepping stone, I thought about this crap when I was schlepping home. Is it 'cause I went for the laugh? 'Cuz I'm not from the ave? 'Cuz I target the fans that you wish you didn't have? Had I made a mockery of a culture like the Choco Taco? Was I to rap, as France was to Morocco? Was I:rap::France:Morocco? Old Paul gave rap a cold call. The caucazoid had the whole block annoyed. It took big, gilded gold balls To smile at terror, at trial and error. And it was a trial by fire. I smiled at liars with dorsal fins, Went home to the porcelain throne: "Of course I'll win." Managed by a mean gambler. Coup D'Etat bought Ad Slides Disguised as a Screen Scrambler. Photographed Phofo scratching (Yo, yo, make that platinum). Al Hirschfeld is the cover My lover laughed on my hovercraft, And gave me new ideas for another draft. I changed up my flow but my brain was cold stew. I pressed "Control-Q" in full view of my whole crew. Instead of hustling cameos and picking out Grammy clothes I make stuffed animals and placemats as my family grows--I mean, grew. I dropped out of this foolish world, married a Jewish girl And we had five kids, and we all loved each other. The end. Old Paul gave rap a cold call Old Paul, Old Paul (continued to end) Old Paul gave rap a cold call. The cockazoid had the whole block annoyed. It took big, gilded gold balls To smile at terror, at trial and error. Old Paul gave rap a cold call. The cockazoid had the whole block annoyed. It took big, gilded gold balls To smile at terror, at trial and error. Category:Lyrics